Vampire Protester
by SailorVfan
Summary: Fantasy fan-fiction that gather many male characters, but there is only one who will be a leading character; What will happen when Sailor Venus accidentally have to live with gorgeous vampires who have passionate towards her(?) There is something behind this issue that made she discover new challenges which come along with romantic and action!


****PLEASE READ****

Hi! I'd like this introduction to be as short as I can. As you know, this is a crossover fan-fiction. Things that I'd like to warn you are...

[1] This story contains some mature scenes (but not to that point)

[2] This story contains blood (but just not reveal at the beginning part)

[3] This is the most important thing, this fanfiction is originally in Thai version which is my first language (and I've already posted the story more than 40 chapters in other Thai online novel websites). And this English version is the first English novel that I decided to write. So, it definitely has some grammatical errors which I'm not intend to do so. If you see it, please kindly correct me if you prefer.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own "Sailor Moon" and "Diabolik Lovers", also their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Be parted**

"Kyah!"

Venus screamed when the intense storm flied her away to the large Black Hole in the air that seems to swallow everything harshly. She tried her best to stick with a nearest tree as possible as she could with her slim arms. A golden blonde hair was flowing as the strong wind continues.

"Venus!"

It was Sailor Moon or Moons Princess's voice who was staring at her best warrior and best friend who was very close with the Black Hole in each second. She tried to stand up and aimed to go get her friend, but she could't because there were three couples of arms locked her.

"No, Sailor Moon. You can't go there!"

Other sailor scouts blocked her way and tried their best to protect her precious princess. Among the strong wind, clear drops of water overflowed from their eyes while they were watching at their leader who almost left her hands from the tree.

 _What should I do…I can't hold it anymore!_

Venus felt as she was up in a blind valley. Her skinny hand was unwillingly slowly releasing from the tree's trunk bit by bit. She glanced at the Black Hole behind her which seems like it was more closely to her in every second, and then turned her head in an opposite way. She narrowed her eyes through an intense wind and saw her dear princess who she was always protects with all her sake. The princess was still shouting her name and seemed unlikely to stop. Besides the princess, there were three more friends, one was tighten her lips, one had just averted her eyes and another one was staring at Venus as if she would like to engrave this situation in her mind.

Suddenly, Venus realised that how bad her situation was. She unawared bit her lower lip before spreading a wide smile to ensure that all of her friends could see it…After that, she shouted as loud as she can when she felt that her hands became weaker.

"Sailor Moon!"

 _No…not that_

"Usagi-chan, Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan!"

Four couple eyes were just staring without a blink at the speaker.

"Thank you for everything! Thank you for always be my side"

There was only a half of her hand that was still holding the big tree's trunk.

"Thank you for being my friends!"

A clear drop evoked around her eyes. Her lips tightened before created a smile once again.

"I definitely won't forget you!"

Abruptly, her hands were released from the tree, and then the strong wind suddenly flew her into the Black Hole. The hole was decreasing it size bit by bit until it disappeared afterwards.

Everything was back to normal. There was only a peaceful atmosphere as if there was nothing happened here.

"Minako-chan!"

Sailor Moon hurtly screamed before bursted out of tears. She could feel that she won't see her friend who has a beautiful smile ever again…She lost her.

* * *

 _…Too dark…huh?_

Minako opened her eyes when she felt about a vacuum surrounding. Suddenly, her blue eyes widen when the environment nearby was all in black that she couldn't see anything. She decided to wait because she hoped that her eyes probably adapt to this dark surrounding with the time-being. Alas, there was nothing change.

 _This…Where am I?_

Out of the blue, her body was moved by the vacuum and touched with a plate or something like that. She lowered her eyes, but she couldn't see anything except a dark colour same as before. Her blue eyes looked around with doubtful.

 _Usagi-chan…_

The image of the woman who is a representative of the moon suddenly flashed in her thought, then she thought about the moment when she were always fighting together with her friends as "Sailor Scout" or "Sailor".

It was certainly that no one in Japan recognised their real identities, those ordinary people just spent their normal and happy daily life by didn't have any clues that there were a small group of girls who always sacrificed and risked their life for the sake to protected them from the outsider world invaders.

 _From that time until now..._

She thought while she was raising her hand and counted with her fingers although she couldn't see her own hand.

 _Eleven...no...it's already twelve_

Until now, she still didn't believe that she and her sailor friends came across every missions together since they were thirteen, until this moment that each of them had their own life...Then, she suddenly sighed.

 _And how about me now?_

Alas, she was still thinking while that thin plate beneath her immediately broke into pieces and sent her to the bottom!?

 _No!?_

She couldn't even let any scream when she fell into the bottom of the darkness.

* * *

Thud!

Minako felt the hit around her hip that it wasn't solid as it should be, she was still shutting her eyes. She had an imagination from the way she was sent from the black hole. Her hands brushed at the thing she was sitting, then felt something like fabric and…hair!? Her blue eyes suddenly opened and met with a pair of red-purple eyes on the pale-white face that was staring back at her through the clear lens of glasses. She accidentally stunned with that gorgeous and the clean look of his face, until she noticed that the eyebrows of these beautiful eyes owner were gathered together. She started to doubt something, then she looked around, and she suddenly realised that she was sitting at his lap!

"Ooh! So sorry!"

Minako speedily jumped off, and backed off to another corner afterwards. She looked at the man who was still staring at her and didn't seem to break the eye contact. Those beautiful eyes were looking at her from the head to toe and vice versa that made she felt uneasy as she recognised that she was still in her Sailor Venus's uniform which was a slim-fit with a very short line skirt...When she realised that, she automatically stepped back even more which was her instinctive action as she didn't recognised herself doing that.

"Well..." She decided to start the conversation after she was looking around for a while "This place...Where is this place?"

The man was still staring at her for a while, then said

"You should reply me first" The red-purple eyes narrowed a little "How did you get here?"

"I…well…I'm…" A pair of wide eyes met another pair with worry "I don't know…well…I was dragged by the medium-size Black hole, then I suddenly appeared here." She diverted here eyesight to the other way.

"I thought I'd die back then" She murmured before turned her sight to met his eyes again, but the things that she received was only the speech without mercy.

"What? What's that Black hole?"

There was no one let any words out. The unknown man let out a deep sigh before glanced at the woman in front.

"The female human likes you is only a flesh that contains just a blood, doesn't have a brain, you're only a plate of our food." He looked from the top to toe of her once again.

"You're just a low-class woman, even your clothes still have no beauty, you just basically show your own flesh" He was talking like that while had a quickly glance at her white long legs, then turned his back. "I'm not interested in you, go away as you please"

She was jaw-dropping. Those were the most rude sentences in a polite form that she has ever had.

"You…Don't think that you have a handsome face, so you can talk whatever you want!"

He turned and moved his eyes to hers, before he turned his back again and said in that state.

"Do you know where you are now? And do you have any clue who is the influenced person of this area?" He paused "Use your brain, before start talking"

She was unable to see his eyes while he was talking, but that voice sounds like he was in a lampoon and aggressive moment. She weighed up her mind for a while, before she started to find the door and realised that it not that far from her. Then, she turned and quickly ran to that door with no hint of turning back.

 _Ouch, that man is crazy! He's so gorgeous, but is such a sharp-tongued!_

She made a disgruntle voice.

 _Damn! How can he is too sarcastic like this!_

* * *

Minako kept running along the hall for a while, it had no signs of any lives. Because of the exhaustion, she changed the pace to a fast-walking instead.

 _Where is this place actually?_

She thought while using her backhand wiped her own sweat and then hardly swallowed her saliva as she was too thirsty…There were nothing in her stomach since the time before she made her fight along with her dear friends. Not only that, but she was also swallowed by that Black Hole which made her here, to the unknown place and met the unknown rude guy…

She was walking along the path, and then, she finally saw a brim of light from the ajar door that not far from her. Suddenly, some voices went through her sense which lightened her little hope. She tried to make a long-step walking to that door in order to request some help…Alas, when she slowly slightly opened the door, she saw the unexpected erotic scene that there was a red-hair man buried his face in the nape of neck of light wavy hair woman. When Minako heard his voice that seemed as if he made a deep smell from the woman, she immediately turned her back to them. The long and bright blonfde hair of her was against the wall while her heart was beating like hell. The pair of blue eyes opened wider, the small hand raised to cover her own mouth just to prevented before she let out her voice.

 _That is…!?_

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's it for chapter 1! Please let me know if you understand the story or not (as I'm afraid about my English) and if it possible, please rate and review, as I spent many hours just to translated my original Thai version to this English version and it required me a lot of effort and determination to do so...THANK YOU! :))

PS. The next chapter might release quite delay due to my main job (plus part-time job) and the difficulty of translation. I'm so sorry in advance about that, hope you don't mind.


End file.
